Moon light
by evils-roses
Summary: Tout ce que Kadaj veut, Kadaj l'obtient. C'est normal après tout...Yaoi Lemon


**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Moon light/

**Note : ** DAAAA ! J'y crois pas ! C'est mon premier one-shot pur Lemon ! C'est terrible ! D'autant plus que je l'ai écris sur une feuille d'espagnol en Philo ! Sisi je vous assure, mais rassurez vous, je vais bien, ceci dit, je vais faire quelques illustrations ^^.

* * *

Yazoo s'étira en grimaçant. Le macadam n'était pas aussi confortable qu'avait pût l'être les lits du dortoir adjacent au labo, où il avait passé les trois quart de sa courte existence. Sa couverture le grattait, le sac qui lui faisait office d'oreiller était inégale et endolorissait sa nuque délicate, en plus, les bottes de Loz qui se trouvaient à vingt centimètres de son nez, sentaient vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Le jeune homme fronça le nez et se leva en ronchonnant. Il était entraîné, alors il devait être entraînait depuis le temps... Mais il en avait marre, oui il en avait plus qu'assez. Ca faisait deux semaines que ça durait, deux semaines qu'ils passaient leurs journées en selle sur des routes mal entretenues et inégales. Alors au manque de sommeil s'ajoutait la fatigue et les courbatures dû aux interminables chevauchées. Alors oui, il en avait assez ! Il avait mal aux fesses et mal au dos !

Heureusement la nuit était claire et douce, dans le ciel les étoiles brillaient comme une rivière de diamants éparpillés dans le firmament. Le jeune homme soupira en se massant les reins.

« - Nii-chan... Appela la voix fluette de kadaj.

Yazoo se raidit alors que la main de son cadet s'agrippait à son manteau de cuir. Le jeune homme s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et enlaça son frère, posant son menton sur son épaule. Yazoo frissonna, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Kadaj contre sa joue.

« - Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Soupira-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans le col de son aîné. Il sentait le cuir et un étrange parfum musqué, très sauvage et très sensuel. Il aimait cette odeur tellement androgyne, viril et incroyablement féminine. Yazoo finit par soupirer.

« - Kadaj... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant doucement. Kadaj le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air gourmand. Tout ce qu'il voulait il l'obtenait, que ce soit de Loz ou de Yazoo, pensa ce dernier en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son cadet contre son cou, et la tiédeur de son corps à travers leurs vêtements de cuirs. Kadaj entoura ses bras fins autour de la nuque de son frère et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kadaj avait toujours été comme ça, aussi loin que Yazoo se souvenait, Kadaj avait toujours agis de la sorte. Il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait quelque soit son désir, à fortiori si il s'agissait de sexe. Il était insatiable, infatigable et jamais, ou rarement, satisfait de ce dont le commun des mortels se satisfaisait allégrement. Lui il lui fallait plus, encore plus, toujours plus et pas avec n'importe qui. Au début Yazoo avait trouvé ça malsain et immonde. Au début il ne supportait pas que son frère se glisse dans son lit sans un bruit. Il ne supportait pas sentir ce corps d'albâtre se tendre entre ses mains à chaque coups de reins. Et puis il s'y était fait, sans pour autant y trouver un quelconque plaisir. Bien sûr il ressentait du désir mais ce n'était pas comme si il aimait vraiment le faire.

Kadaj fit glissa une main fraîche le long de la nuque de de Yazoo pour approfondir leur baiser. Puis le jeune homme fit retomber son manteau le long de son corps marmoréen, dévoilant un torse musclé mais encore empreint des rondeurs de l'enfance. Yazoo sentit son entrejambe gonfler à la vue de cette chaire blanche qui lui était entièrement offerte.

« - Baise moi. Trancha Kadaj d'une voix sèche. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me lever.

Yazoo resta interloqué. Kadaj était rarement aussi directe, il pouvait l'être, et même de façon très vulgaire mais... Rarement. Yazoo ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son cadet fronça les sourcils contrariés, il ressemblait à un enfant capricieux. Comme son aîné ne bougeait toujours pas il traversa les quelques centimètres qui les séparait et dé-zippa le manteau de cuir de Yazoo qui réagit aussitôt. Il l'embrassa fougueusement alors que les mains agiles de Kadaj tâtaient la protubérance de son entrejambe. Il défit la braguette d'une main experte alors que Yazoo mordillait la peau tendre de son cou gracile. Sa gorge blanche était un appel au stupre et au vice et il s'en échappait de petits gémissements plaintifs à chaque morsure, si bien que Yazoo mordait toujours un peu plus fort. Puis le jeune argenté se laissa tomber à genoux pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu de son frère qui se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne faire le moins de bruit possible.

Loz dormait à quelques mètres d'eux, lové dans son sac de couchage, et si il ne dormait pas il devait profiter du spectacle en se masturbant silencieusement.

Kadaj était vraiment très doué, et Yazoo oublia bien vite la présence de leur frère ainé. La bouche de son cadet allait et venait à un rythme régulier maintenant un désir voulait être baiser ? Il allait l'être, et selon son souhait, il ne pourrait même plus se lever le lendemain matin. Yazoo l'attrapa fermement, mais sans violence, par les hanches, et lui baissa son pantalon de toile sombre. Le jeune homme admira quelques instants la croupe d'albâtre qui se cambrait sous ses mains. Yazoo se lécha les lèvres comme un prédateur et il pénétra Kadaj d'un coup de rein sec et précis. Le jeune homme se tendit brusquement, la douleur était toujours aussi vive, mais toujours aussi exquise. Il aimait se frisson qui remontait toute son échine et déchargeait en lui une dose d'endorphine dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Puis Yazoo entama des va et vient violents et profond qui le secouaient jusqu'au plus profond de lui même. Il ne savait plus trop si il ressentait de la douleur ou du plaisir, ou bien les deux à la fois. Yazoo le labourait littéralement et pas de façon rapide comme aurait pût le faire Loz, non, il faisait ça avec une espèce de subtilité lancinante et répétitive. Il n'allait pas trop vite, ni trop lentement, il gardait un rythme entre les deux qui mettait Kadaj au supplice. Le désir était intolérable, insoutenable et pourtant... Comment pouvait-il s'en passer ? Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant le faire avec Yazoo. Il l'aurait supplier si il n'avait pas voulu. Il l'aurait torturer si il n'avait pas voulu. Il l'aurait peut être même tuer si il n'avait pas céder à son insatiable faim. Oui il adorait se faire sauter par Yazoo, il ne pouvait pas dire faire l'amour, parce qu'il n'était pas question d'amour là dedans, mais juste de sexe dans sa plus simple expression. Et par Jenova que c'était bon !

Soudain Yazoo accéléra et Kadaj ne pût empêcher un gémissement rauque franchir ses lèvres purpurine. La douleur prit le pas sur le plaisir et le jeune homme tenta de s'agripper au sol de goudron dur et froid. Il avait mal. Puis... Le plaisir reprit le dessus, mais Yazoo ne semblait pas prêt à l'amener tout de suite à l'orgasme. Il le fit se retourner et plongea ses yeux bleu vert aux pupilles de chat dans ceux identique de son cadet. Il continua ce petit manège jusqu'à ce qui lui même ne puisse plus se retenir et il jouir ensemble sous la pleine lune. Kadaj enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son frère qui le mordait jusqu'au sang. Le goût métallique du liquide pourpre se mélangea à la sensation extatique de l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, pantelants couvert de sueur et de poussière qui se collait à leur peau nue. Puis Kadaj se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus, il grimaça lorsque ses fesse se posèrent sans délicatesse sur le tissu rêche de son sac de couchage. Yazoo lui remonta sa braguette et vint s'assoir aux côtés de son frère qui se peletonna contre lui avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

Cette nuit resterait dans son souvenir, et il espèrait qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Aprés tout, que ce soit avec Loz ou Yazoo il suffisait de demander...

* * *

_Fin_

_Review ? J'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit un lemon pour un lemon... _


End file.
